


Dog Day Afternoon

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arcades, F/M, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Yang tries to put Zwei into Blake and Sun's care while she goes to the arcade with Neptune





	Dog Day Afternoon

One day, Yang took Zwei out for a walk at the park. Suddenly she bumped into Neptune and he said “Hey Yang, you want to go to the arcade to play the latest Geist Puncher installment?”

 

“I'd love to but I'm talking Zwei out for a walk”. Yang said

 

“Don't worry, Blake and Sun are with me and...” Neptune said.

 

“Let me guess, you're the third wheel, aren't you?” Yang interrupted Neptune and asked him.

 

“Yep” he said popping the P at the end of the word.

 

“So you wanna let Blake and Sun watch over Zwei while we get our game faces on?” he asked.

 

“Sure, why not?” Yang said

 

Later, Neptune and Yang approached Blake and Sun who are resting under a tree while Blake reads a book and Yang said, “Hey guys, Neptune and I will be going to the arcade, so can you watch Zwei for me?”

 

“No/Yes” Blake and Sun said in unison.

 

“Great thanks” Yang said as she gave Zwei to Blake and Sun.

 

“Who's a good boy, you're a good boy, promise you'll be a good boy okay. I'm gonna miss you so much, I can't wait to see you again” Yang said as she baby talked Zwei.

 

As Neptune and Yang left to go to the arcade, Blake immediately said “Get that thing away from me, Sun”

 

“Aw, come on Blake, he ain't gonna bite” Sun said as he is licked in the face by Zwei.

 

“I'm part cat which means I am afraid of dogs and I hate dogs” Blake said as she glared at Zwei which made him whimper.

 

“Aw, don't stereotype yourself Blake, I mean look at the little corgi, you made him whimper” Sun said.

 

Suddenly, Zwei jumped out of Sun's arms and started to run towards the arcade. Blake and Sun tried to chase him until they reached the arcade.

 

Before Zwei can enter the arcade, Blake said “Zwei, I'm sorry that I was mean to you, I always thought I was scared of dogs, but I know realize it's because it's my belief that I am part cat and I'm supposed to hate and be afraid of dogs. I promise I'll try to be nicer and to be more open to you and I promise I will not jump to conclusions.”

 

Zwei then ran back to Blake and jumped into her arms and licked her which made both Blake and Sun laugh.

 

After a few seconds of laughter, the atmosphere fell silent when the two found out that both Yang and Neptune just went out of the arcade and are standing right in front of them.

 

“Um, Zwei followed you here and we kept him company until you came out” Both Blake and Sun nervously said in unison before putting fake smiles on their faces.

 

Both Yang and Neptune just stared at them before Yang looked at Zwei and baby talked him saying “Oh is that true? Did you miss me? Yes you did, yes you did”

 

Yang then took Zwei from Blake's arms and thanked both Blake and Sun before saying goodbye to them and Neptune before going back home.


End file.
